


Worst fear

by CaptainHill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHill/pseuds/CaptainHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What boggarts looked like to Draco over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

When professor Lupin had taught them about boggarts, Draco had refused to take part. It was a stupid idea and there was no way the Prince of Slytherin was taking part in some stupid defence against the dark arts lesson. So why was he so terrified as he stood in front the mahogany cupboard, waiting for his worst fear to come out?

As Draco anxiously stepped forward, wand in hand the boggart appeared in the form of... Lucius Malfoy. Draco's mind was racing as he watched his father advance towards him.  
Then the screaming started. Draco cowered in fear as he heard his father's words.

"Your useless. You'll never amount to anything. Coming second to a mudblood of all things. If the dark Lord were here now..."

As Lucius brought his stick down, everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Everyone knew there was something was wrong with Draco Malfoy. He was paler than usual and more closed off. He didn't even bother taunt Potter, or Weasley or even Granger! Thankfully for him no one had noticed he was sneaking around in the dead of the night to go to the room of requirement.

And that's where he was today. The stuffy air suffocating him is he worked on fixing the vanishing cabinet. He tried spell after spell and yet nothing worked. Suddenly, a noise disturbed the blonde, who was totally oblivious to everything else. It came from the cluttered mess near the back of the room. Draco approached it with caution, realising what was making the screeching. A boggart.  
He pulled his wand out expecting his father to appear. Instead something else entirely walked out. Draco dropped his wand.

Deathly crimson eyes stared deep into petrified Grey ones. The figure had snake like eyes and slits for a nose, a snake trailing behind him. A raspy voice broke the silence.

"Draco... Complete your mission... Or your mother dies"  
"No, no I'll do it. Just leave her, please."  
"You better get rid of him quick then or death won't be the only thing your mother has to worry about"

Draco attempted to speak but nothing came out. Instead he saw his mother standing before the figure. The figure raised his wand.

"Avada-"  
"Riddikulus"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the battle of Hogwarts. Although he's fighting for his life, he can't keep his mind of the events at Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

"Petrificus totalus"  
"Protego"  
"Crucio"  
Curse after curse was thrown. The younger years were being escorted to safety. Meanwhile the war ensued inside the castle war. The walls crumbled, screams ran through the air as people dropped dead.  
He had to get to her. He had to see her. Sure she could to take care of herself but after everything that had happened he had to know she was OK. As he ran down the corridor, he heard an eerie noise coming from one of the classrooms. It wasn't like what was coming from the battle that surrounded him. Draco had heard that sound before, he wasn't exactly fond of it and never wanted to experience it all again so he was about to run off to join the battle again. By then it was too late and the vile creature appeared in a different form. 

A blood-curdling scream joined the other ones that told of agony and pain and sorrow. It was the sound of death. As he watched the scene unfold before him, Draco dropped to his knees. Hermione yelled out as his aunt inflicted curse upon curse on her.  
"Crucio. This is what filthy mudblood like you deserve." Bellatrix yelled, malice oozing out of her voice,  
Draco let out a broken sob as he watched helplessly at his girlfriend being tortured. He watched as blood trickled down her arm, his aunt carving "mudblood" onto her flawless porcelain skin. This had been haunting his nightmares recently and Draco couldn't stand it. A voice separated him from his thoughts.  
"Malfoy...?"  
He turned round to see Ron standing before him....


End file.
